<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Из смерти - в бой by lady_almi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389203">Из смерти - в бой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi'>lady_almi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Турин перед Дагор Дагорат.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Из смерти - в бой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работе около трех лет, прошу принять это во внимание.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Потеря бьет кровью в горло,<br/>На миг застывает тело…<br/>Но головы вскинув гордо,<br/>Мы вспомним, что вновь сумели</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Возвратиться домой,<br/>Снова выиграв бой<br/>Со своей судьбой<br/>И самим собой.<br/>(Нимриэль "Белый и серый")</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Турин ходит неспешно. Осторожно переставляет ноги: невозможно угадать, что окажется под босыми ступнями. Иногда он идет по пояс в воде, иногда - по каменистой пустоши. Серый туман скрывает землю, серый туман застилает глаза, серый туман дурманит мысли. Изредка Турамбар вспоминает, что уже давно мертв. Ему кажется: всю свою жизнь провел здесь, но проблески сознания высвечивают перед внутренним взором картины из далекого прошлого. Иногда Нейтан думает, что воспоминания принадлежат не ему. Вот он видит мертвую светловолосую женщину, влекомую рекой вниз по течению. Турин вспоминает - это его сестра, которая погибла, кажется, по его вине. Вот золотоволосая эльфийка пригвождена копьем к дереву. И она тоже мертва из-за него, из-за Турамбара. Он видит их уже в тысячный раз, и все равно горечь сжимает сердце. Он не может вспомнить, почему окружавшие его умирали. </p><p>Земля обрывается в овраг. Турину не остается ничего, кроме как спуститься на его дно. Там лежит кто-то, укутанный лишь волосами. Серый туман скрывает тело от взгляда. В памяти всплывает имя «Саэрос». Нейтан, оскальзываясь, пытается выбраться из оврага. Склоны отвесными стенами преграждают путь. </p><p>Синяя ветвистая молния прорезает туман. Турамбар вжимается в землю откоса. Страх захлестывает с головой. Ему кажется, что с этим светом связано самое ужасное в его прошлой жизни. Ужас выливается слезами. Гортол рыдает, размазывая слезы по лицу. Пачкает грязью щеки, губы, веки… Он вскакивает и невозможным усилием вырывается из плена оврага. </p><p>А наверху идет дождь. Большие капли врезаются в пыль. Рубаха и короткие штаны мгновенно намокают, спутанные волосы сопротивляются чуть дольше. Турин стоит под потоками воды, смотрит на то, как небо крошат молнии, и внезапно вспоминает: синяя молния разрезает небо, бледное лицо, алая кровь, пачкающая белые волосы давнего друга… </p><p>«Белег!» — ахает Турамбар. Мысли набегают, словно прибой, несущий с собой горькие воспоминания. Груз прошлого внезапно наваливается на него. Турин закусывает губы и не чувствует, что они солоны. </p><p>Вдалеке мелькает серебряная тень. Она медленно приближается. Кажется, что вода сглаживает движения. Призрак встает лицом к лицу с человеком. Турамбар вскрикивает: перед ним Белег. Вместо горла — кровавое месиво. Турин коротко рычит от бессильной злобы на себя, закрывает глаза руками. Но не находит в себе сил отвести взгляда от мертвого друга. Осторожно отводит пальцы от лица, пристально вглядывается. Белег внезапно усмехается, быстрым движением выхватывает из ножен меч и замахивается на Турамбара. Тот стоит спокойно, готовясь принять вторую смерть из рук наставника: это будет справедливо. Клинок свистит, но натренированное тело само уходит из-под удара. Человек падает на землю. От мгновенной боли он жмурит глаза. Где-то наверху сталь звенит о сталь. Перед Турином кто-то стоит, закрывая его собой. Турину хватает одного взгляда, чтобы понять, кто перед ним: Белег Куталион. Нейтан задается вопросом, как такое возможно, хотя посмертие уже должно было отучить его от привычки удивляться. Эльф оборачивается к нему, смотрит, протягивает руку, желая помочь подняться. Турин отворачивает лицо и робко сжимает ладонь Белега. Да, ему уже Эру знает сколько лет, но рядом с наставником он чувствует себя ребенком. Куталион помогает ему встать, внимательно смотрит в глаза, а потом обнимает, словно сына. Молчит. </p><p>Турин уже в который раз готов расплакаться и, не в силах себя сдержать, дает волю рыданиям. Шепчет, как в бреду: «Прости, прости…» Белег гладит его по плечам, ерошит волосы и тихо произносит: </p><p>— Я не виню тебя, Турин, — человек выворачивается из объятий, смотрит в глаза, а после снова обнимает Куталиона. </p><p>Они не замечают, что в серый туман пробиваются лучи рассветного солнца. Издалека доносятся серебряные голоса труб. Белег оборачивается на звук, внимательно прислушивается. Говорит: </p><p>— Нам пора. </p><p>— Куда? — удивляется Турин. Ему хорошо и здесь. </p><p>— Начинается Битва Битв, — горько отвечает эльф. </p><p>Турамбар вздыхает. Он едва-едва вспомнил все, встретил друга и снова идти в бой, снова сражаться… Он смертельно устал от этого, но, глубоко вздохнув, делает шаг вперед. Оборачивается на Белега, тот протягивает ему Англахэль оголовьем вперед. Турин берет клинок за рукоять, вкидывает его в неведомо как появившиеся на поясе ножны. С удивлением осматривает себя: на нем доспехи. </p><p>Куталион подходит к нему, снова вглядывается в глаза. Обнимает, как в последний раз. Они оба вступают в туман: впереди Дагор Дагоррат, а после нее — Арда Возрожденная.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>